1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding coil unit and a wireless power transmission device for wireless transmission of power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless power transmission technology that utilizes an electromagnetic induction effect between a primary (power feeding) coil and a secondary (power receiving) coil that face each other to transmit power without any mechanical contact such as a cable has attracted attention recently. There has been an increasing demand for the development of a technology that allows high-efficiency and low-loss power transmission.
In this situation, the issue of an unwanted leakage magnetic field formed around the power feeding coil due to the leakage magnetic flux of the power feeding coil has been gaining attention. For example, in the application of wireless power transmission technology to chargers for power electronic devices such as electric vehicles, due to the demand for high-power transmission, a large current needs to flow through the power feeding coil. In this case, the strength of the unwanted leakage magnetic field due to the leakage magnetic flux also increases, raising a concern of potentially inducing electromagnetic interference which might affect nearby electronic equipment and so forth.
To address the issue described above, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-74034 discloses a technique for eliminating or reducing noise caused by the leakage magnetic flux of a coil for power transmission by using a noise canceling coil that interlinks with the magnetic flux created by the coil for power transmission.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-74034, since the magnetic flux created by the coil for power transmission interlinks with the noise canceling coil, even a magnetic flux that would contribute to power transmission might also be canceled, resulting in a reduction in power transmission efficiency.